


you'll be out there somewhere

by jesmacallans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava manages to contact Sara during the Crisis.orThe one where everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	you'll be out there somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is based on the events of Crisis so if you haven't seen the crossover yet and you don't want to be spoiled; don't read!

Sara was sitting next to the medical chair in the med-bay. She was holding onto Oliver’s hand. “I’m sorry I failed you, Ollie. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” She softly whispered. A few tears escaped her eyes. She huffed angrily and wiped them away. She opened her mouth to say more but suddenly got interrupted by the ship’s artificial intelligence.

“Miss Lance, it looks like someone is trying to contact the Waverider.”  
  
She looked at the ceiling in confusion. “What, who?” She asked with a frown on her face.

The A.I. of the Earth-74 Waverider did not answer; but after a few seconds it became clear who contacted her. 

A hologram of Ava stood in the corner of the med-bay. She was dressed casually in a comfy sweater and jeans, her blonde hair cascading down one shoulder and her face had barely any make-up on it. Yet, the woman still looked as beautiful as ever.

“Ava? Is that- Is that really you?” Sara exclaimed. She stood up and walked closer to it, crossing her arms defensively.

“Oh thank god, you finally answered. And of course it’s me, silly. Who else would it be?” The taller blonde grinned, but her face quickly fell when she noticed how tired the captain looked. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Ava asked. Sara sighed and walked a little closer. “Yeah, it’s going great.” She said, her face not showing any emotion.

Ava gave her a subtle look, looking at her with worry, and that’s when the smaller blonde finally broke. 

“Oliver, he’s- he’s dead. Well, his soul is in Purgatory still. We tried resurrecting him but he refused to come with. Apparently, it’s his destiny to die. And now, we’re facing the biggest threat yet.” 

The former director’s mouth dropped in shock. “What?” She let out, still processing the information until she finally noticed the body laying on one of the medical chairs.

“Shit, Sara, I’m so sorry. What happened? Do you need help? Because your team and I could always just come over.” Ava started typing in the coordinates of wherever the other Waverider’s location was. 

“No. You can’t.” 

The director stopped in her tracks and looked back at her girlfriend, the confusion readable on her face.

“I need you guys to stay there. I just- I need you to stay safe, okay? The others and I are working on it.” Sara explained. The two stayed silent for a few seconds.

“How did you find me anyway?” The captain asked. Ava briefly smiled before she got serious again. “Behrad helped me figure it out. He’s a really smart guy.” 

The corners of Sara’s mouth slowly lifted up into a small smile. “He really is.” She sighed.

“I need you to do something for me, Ava.”

“What is it?” The other blonde replied.

Sara looked down to the floor before looking back at her girlfriend with a sad look in her eyes. “I need you to be there for the team if something happens to me. Please, promise me, you’ll take care of them and yourself if I die.” She said. “You won’t die, Sara. Remember, when did a Legend ever go quietly?” Ava answered. Sara sent her a stern look. “Okay, okay. I promise. What’s happening right now, though? You mentioned there being a big threat?” The director questioned.

“There are waves of anti-matter destroying all earths across the universe. Earth One is the only one left, Ava. We’re trying our best to fight it, but I honestly don’t know if we’ll be able to this time." 

“You can do it, okay. You’re amazing and extraordinary, Sara Lance. You can handle this.” The tall blonde smiled softly at her. The captain nodded at her and also smiled. “How is the team doing anyway? Without me and Ray?” She asked. “It’s going pretty good. Honestly, Mick is just drinking beer, while the rest of us are about to watch a movie.” Ava replied. 

“Okay, that’s great, Ava, I-” 

She stopped in her tracks when she heard some panicking shouts coming from Ava’s side. The director wasn’t looking at her anymore, no, she was frantically looking around. The panic and shock could clearly be seen, even through a hologram. 

“Ava, what’s going on?” 

“I don’t know, Sara,” She paused. A few more screams could be heard. “Gary just vanished into thin air. And now Behrad, what is happening?” Ava exclaimed. The captain’s eyes widened. She knew what this meant. She kept silent. “It looks like everything is disappearing, even the Waverider. Is this what an anti-matter wave looks like? Fuck, I don’t think I have much time left.” The director continued. 

Sara could feel her eyes starting to sting. A tear dropped down on her cheek, and even more followed. She was about to lose the only family she had left. “Ava,” She sobbed. The other woman was crying now as well as the hologram already started glitching. 

“Please fix this, Sara. You can do this, I trust you. I love you so much. I’ll see you on the other side, Lance.” 

“I love-” Sara’s heart almost literally stopped when the hologram of her girlfriend disappeared. A tense silence filled the room. “No, no, this can’t be happening, they can’t be gone.” More tears started rolling down her cheeks.

“Leonard, please tell me they’re not dead.” 

She looked at the ceiling with a hopeful look. Her heart beating faster every second. The A.I. seemed to ponder for a few seconds until it finally answered her question.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Lance. Earth One and the Waverider are gone.” 

She cried fully, now. She didn’t even get to say goodbye, once again. Sara had already lost so much, her sister, her dad. And now she lost her mom. Her girlfriend, her new-found family and also the ship that had been her home for the past few years.

“Sorry to interrupt once again, but the anti-matter wave is going to hit the ship within a few seconds.” The voice of the artificial intelligence startled her.

Sara turned around and looked at Oliver one last time. She remembered all the good memories she has lived and all the challenges she has faced. The captain quickly wiped off her tears and grabbed her bo staff. It was _time_.

Time to avenge the death of her team and defend whatever was left of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all cried as much as I did writing it 😂 Just kidding. I had so many feelings about the crossover and I just had to write it. Please don't hate me. Feel free to let me know what you thought in a comment! ❤
> 
> \- Miranda (@jesmacalians)


End file.
